The Third Saiyan
by MixedUpGuy
Summary: This is basically my AU story involving my OC Pakura, the bodyguard to the Saiyan prince. This story follows the series to a point and has slight changes throughout the series. Will go on to different sagas if this is respected enough.


**DBZ: The Third Saiyan**

(Dragon Ball Z and all it's characters are owned by Funimation and Akira Toriyama. Pakura is the only thing that belongs to me.)

* * *

Raditz was groaning in pain as he felt warm blood trickle past his lips and into the soft grass beneath him. He looked as best he could behind him to see his brother, Kakarott, lying face up with just as big a hole in his chest as Raditz had in his. He couldn't believe that his little brother would end up defeating him, in this way no less. Sacrificing himself to save this blue planet. Raditz coughed up another good amount of blood as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up as saw the Namekian that had sealed his fate with his Special Beam Cannon.

Piccolo looked at Raditz with a sneer and chuckled to himself. "So how about that saiyan? You didn't hold up your end of the bargain of finishing us off like you said. Although I should thank you personally. With your help I was able to kill two birds with one stone, or in this case to monkeys with one beam. Now that you and Goku are dead, no one can stop me from taking over the planet." Piccolo said as he began laughing manically into the blue skies above. That laughter was short lived, as another set of laughs accompanied by the sound of sloshing liquid. Piccolo looked down to see Radtiz laughing with the Namekian.

Raditz look up at Piccolo with a smirk on his face. "You really think you have won the day fool? While you were busy telling me of your world domination ploy, I was sending all information about you, Kakarott, earth, and the dragon balls you told me of before you fought me to my companions in space. Soon they will arrive with vengeance on their mind." Raditz said as Piccolo grew wide-eyed at the news that Raditz had dished such information out so quickly. "Who are your partners Saiyan?" The Namekian asked with a growl. Radtiz looked up at Piccolo and smiled, showing his teeth covered in his rose colored blood.

"They are saiyans just like me. There are three of them as well." Piccolo suddenly grew worried, and Raditz could see it on his face. The nearly dead saiyan decided to put the icing on the cake. "All of which are stronger then even me!"

Piccolo began growling and looked down at the sayian with a piercing stare. "How many are there? How many other saiyans are we waiting for?" Piccolo asked as he began making a fist out of his right and only hand. Raditz laughed and held up three fingers to the Namekian. "There are three other saiyans coming to earth Namekian. One is a seasoned veteran warrior that taught us all at a young age. The other is a loyal bodyguard and close friend of the prince of all saiyans. The third and final saiyan is the greatest of all, the prince of all saiyans himself." Raditz said as he began chuckling. "Enjoy yourself for a year Namekian! They should arrive here on earth by that time!" Raditz said with a evil maniacal laugh that was echoing inside of Piccolo's cranium.

Instead of suffering the torment of hearing the soon to be dead saiyan's laugh, Piccolo quickly threw his fist down at the saiyan to finish the job once and for all. Just as he laid the blow he turned to see a ship with the capsule corporation insignia on it. Piccolo quickly turned away from the saiyan and began walking towards Gohan.

* * *

Three saiyans were on a planet, cleaning it of all life for their emperor Frieza. Soon the bald saiyan, Nappa, received an urgent message from one of their comrades named Raditz. Nappa quickly finished off all the pathetic insects in his way and dashed back to his fellow planet cleaning saiyans. The bald, mustached saiyan saw his two cohorts in crime standing on rocks, enjoying a tasty meal of the creatures they had just finished killing. "Vegeta, Pakura! Raditz is dead." Nappa reported to his fellow saiyans.

Vegeta and Pakura both chuckled and turned to the older saiyan. "Of course Nappa. Me and Pakura have already been informed of Raditz's failure." Vegeta told him as he pointed to his scouter with a smirk on his face. "All of our scouter's frequencies are connected you old fool. So we both know that Raditz was killed by Kakarott and that the dragon balls can grant any wish we want." The prince of all saiyans said to Nappa, laughing as he saw the old saiyan's snarl grow on his face.

Pakura smiled and threw his food on the ground. "I have to say that the child's power level was quite powerful for one so young. Half saiyan-half human children must have some form of increased power level growing up." He said to the other saiyans in his group, only to receive no remark for his reasoning of Kakarott's son's power level.

"The dragon balls are indeed an interesting little piece of advice from that fool Raditz. No telling what we could do with those little orbs." Vegeta contemplated to himself as he took another bite out of the alien he had finished eradicating from the face of the planet's surface.

Nappa smiled at Vegeta and nodded. "Yeah we could wish back Raditz, or even all the saiyans back to life and continue the great sayian empire once again!" Nappa said with a grin on his face, only to look back at his other two companions staring at him with faces as bare as the vast emptiness of the cosmos they traveled constantly.

Pakura walked up next to Vegeta and stared at Nappa with a grin on his face "Why wish back a weakling when we could make ourselves become the strongest beings in the universe? No one could stop us after a wish like that." Pakura said with chuckle that was shortly joined by Vegeta's. "We could not only wish for ultimate power, but we could wish for immortality and live forever as the strongest beings in the universe!" Vegeta said, as he threw his head back with his laugh. Nappa joined in the laughing fest with a smirk on his face and nodded. "Yeah, now that is a wish!" He said to the two younger saiyans.

Vegeta looked at his two saiyan partners and pointed towards the pods they had used to reach the planet. "Alright then, Pakura and Nappa, get in the pods. We have to get to that blue planet as quick as possible. The sooner we get our immortality the better." The young prince said with a chuckle as Nappa began running towards the pods. Vegeta turned to see Pakura staring off into the distance. "Something bothering you Pakura?" He asked his long time body guard with a raised eyebrow.

Pakura laughed at the saiyan prince and pointed towards a mountain nearby them. "I just want to try something real quick. Remember that attack that Raditz showed us through his scouter that was used by that Namekian?" Pakura asked, as he quickly received a chuckle from the spiky haired saiyan. "You already have it down don't you?"

The third saiyan, with his bowl cut fitted brown hair and red and black armor, shrugged at the prince. "Yeah you could say that." He said as he quickly put his fore finger and middle finger on his forehead and began building his energy. "But naturally, thanks to my saiyan blood, I can do the attack twice as good as that pathetic warrior!" Pakura growled as he reached his limit on the attack. "Now....face...._**MY**_...._**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!**_"

Pakura yelled out as he shot the deadly beam from his fingers, which quickly destroyed the entire mountain face. Vegeta nodded at his body guard. "You always were a fast learner Pakura." Vegeta told him with a great confidence.

Pakura then had an idea strike his mind. "Hey Vegeta, what should we do with the humans? Judging from Kakarott's son's power level, we could raise an even stronger saiyan empire!" Pakura said with a smile that was quickly lost seeing Vegeta's scowl. "Why would I want a bunch of half saiyan brats walking around that have a strong power level then I do?" He asked his loyal bodyguard with an irritated tone. Pakura quickly read his prince's irritation and nodded. "I see where that could hinder us. So I guess we clean the planet of all life then?" Pakura asked, to get a nod from his saiyan prince.

Vegeta looked at Pakura and smiled. "Now lets get to earth!" He told his friend as the both walked to the pods with grins on their faces. "Now we get our complete power that we so rightly deserve!" Pakura said a raised fist in the air. Vegeta smirked back at his friend and crossed his arm. "Then we can bring back the illustrious saiyan empire! With me as its king, just as it should be!"

* * *

(A/N: Well there is my introduction to my OC and to his involvment in the story of Dragon Ball Z. Write some reviews or just overall questions about the story or Pakura and I will answer them asap.)


End file.
